


Szívek, ha találkoznak

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Halal, M/M, Other, Parodia, de a végén én se nevetek, fájdalom, gogol színvonalú eszmefuttatás, kis csillagászati kitérővel, legalábbis annak készült, mert túlságosan jól szórakoztam ezzel, naturalista, szerelem, szürreál, vagy mégse?, valaki mentsen meg, valszeg túlzásbavitem ezt a soulmate au-t, én nem is tudom mit kéne mondjak
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Oikawa Tooru már régóta érzett valamit mellkasa környékén, ha Iwaizumi Hajimére nézett... így ma, megkísérel színt vallani.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Szívek, ha találkoznak

**Author's Note:**

> Nem tudom mit kellene ehhez hozzáfűznöm.

A szél falevelekkel táncolt, és dacára annak, hogy immár javában dúlt a késő ősz, az idő kellemesen hűvös volt, nem harapott úgy bele a váratlan fagy a gyanútlan emberbe, mint általában. Persze, nem volt ez szép tánc, nem volt ez friss tánc - vad volt, és kegyetlen és kiöregedett. A falevelek elnyűttek, megszáradtak, berepedezettek, de a szél, a langyos szél nem bánta ezt, megpörgette mindet kivétel nélkül, elvégre nem az ő tisztje volt válogatni, ha már sikerült kijutnia ilyenkor, még egy utolsót mókázni, mielőtt vissza kellene menjen arra a helyre, és várni tavaszig, mikoris elkezdődik a műszakja és tehet, ahogy szíve diktálja.

A barna tincsek érzékenyek voltak, szerették a lágy mozdulatokat, ahogy egy ujj megcirógatta őket, vagy éppenséggel a lágy szellő pajkos borzolását. A mai nap is hódolhattak eme élvezetüknek, amíg egy rakoncátlankodó ujj, amihez csatlakoztak társai is hamar, meg nem szakította ezt erővel - tépni kezdték őket. Sikítva próbáltak menekülni, de nem sok sikerrel, mert a zselé, mely máskor oly megbízhatóan és kedvesen tartotta őket helyben, most is ezt tette, mely más megvilágításba helyezte őt - az ott egy kegyetlen arckifejezés? A tincsek…. megadták magukat.

Iwaizumi Hajime összeszűkített szemekkel nézte, ahogy Oikawa barna, mindig tökéletesen beállított frizurája a szemei előtt váltott formát, vagyis, ha pontosabbak akarunk lenni - vesztette el formáját. Kissé furcsállotta a dolgot, és valami tehetetlen érzés is szorongatta szívét, nem engedve, hogy a szerv megfelelően végezze a munkáját, mert hirtelen elkapta a szédülés, feje lüktetni kezdett, és a világ… a világ mintha összeszűkült volna körülötte, a szél, ami körülötte karikázott most inkább tűnt béklyónak, mint üdvözölt novemberi időjárás-kelléknek. 

Oikawa Tooru jó ideje érzett apró rándulásokat szíve táján, a mellkasában, valahányszor a drága gyerekkori barátjára nézett. Ma sem volt ez másképp - Iwaizumi Hajime, az ő Iwa-chanja ma is lélegzetelállító volt, zöld szemei ragyogtak, tüskés haja élesnek tűnt, mint mindig… és folytatni nem is akarta ezt a gondolatmenetet, mert akkor sosem keveredne ki barátja csodálatának feketelyukszerű spiráljából. Valóban, a fekete lyukak gravitációs szingularitása nagyon is hasonlatos volt az Iwa-chan és ő esetéhez… de már megint visszatért ehhez a témához, pedig a csillagászat olyan jó elterelésnek tűnt... 

Talán itt lenne az ideje, ha végre színt vallana, talán akkor végre csillapodnának ezek az érzések, és tudna újra levegőt venni Iwa-chan körül, s a szíve is működne rendesen.

Ezért is állt meg, lecövekelt, ujjai a hajába túrtak, most az sem tudta érdekelni, ha ő maga teszi tönkre a frizuráját, amiért annyit dolgozott reggel, hogy tökéletesen nézzen ki. Mikor barátja visszafordult felé, képtelen volt felnézni, a szemébe, csak állt, szíve hevesebben vert, mint valaha, és fájt, nagyon fájt, mert tudta, hogy ennek nem lehet jó vége…

Hajime kapkodott a levegőért, ujjai görcsösen fonódtak ingének elejére, nem törődött sem az anyag halk reccsenéseire, mely a szakadást jelezte, sem a saját tenyerébe vájt körmeire, ami fájt, de közel sem annyira, hogy képes legyen elvonatkoztatni a nagyobb fájdalomról a szívében, amire a leszűkült tudata még mindig nem tudott ráfókuszálni.

Tooru erősen markolta a hajtincseit, mintha azok lennének az utolsó kapaszkodói. Hogy mibe kapaszkodott, azt nem tudta volna megmondani… Érezte, ahogy lassan, lassan egész hajszálcsomókat tépett kis hagymástól, de ez sem volt elég, hogy megtartsa… A földre rogyott, és hamar eszméletét is elvesztette - örökre.

Hajime nem bírta már sokáig, markolta a mellkasát, karmolta, de semmi sem segített, a fájdalom nem hagyott alább, s hamarosan megszédült az oxigénhiánytól, mert úgy érezte képtelen levegőhöz jutni, így kapkodott érte, melynek következtében ténylegesen képtelen volt hozzájutni az éltető gázhoz. Hamarosan, minden ceremónia nélkül eldőlt, és kilehelte utolsó megfáradt gőzeit.

A tincsek sorait megtizedelték, de a túlélők sem jártak sokkal jobban - érezték, hogy ez immár nekik is a vég, így utolsó kívánságukat, egy kedves cirógatást a szellő szívesen teljesítette.

A szív letépte láncait, s a vesztesek minden elszántságával vagdalkozott, mígnem sikerült kikeverednie eddigi börtönéből. Remegő, még gyenge lábakon állt meg, de a sajátjain, és ez volt ami számított, ahogy megérezte a levegőt a saját arcán, a szél szinte csiklandozta, olyan meztelennek és könnyűnek érezte magát, nevetni támadt kedve. Ez lenne a szabadság?

Miután első megrészegülése alábbhagyott, eszébe jutott társa, akit, most hogy végre szabadlábon volt, lehetősége adódott kiszabadítani. Odabukdácsolt a másik testhez, és gyenge ujjait belemélyeztette a lassan kihűlő tetembe, hogy elérje őt. Óráknak tűnt, többször is abba akarta hagyni, mert kezei fájtak, az egész ijesztő és undorító volt… de nem az első eset. Akárhányszor is börtönözzék be őket, mindig utat találnak a másikhoz. Ez volt a motivációja, és végül sikerült is - meglátta társát, aki alig lélegzett, megfojtani látszott a körülötte levő bilincs. Gyorsan mozdult, nem törődve milyen kárt tesz magában, s eme hisztérikus erő segítségével sikerült letépni ezt társáról, aki karjaiba omlott. 

– Ne, még korai – suttogta a szíve fülébe, aki csak bólintott, elmorzsolta a könnyeit kézfejével, majd megpróbált lábra állni segítségével, hogy együtt kezdjenek a kibotladozáshoz. 

A szél ledobta hátáról az elhasználódott faleveleket, és helyette körbetáncolta gyengéden a két szívet, amik egymást támogatva indultak neki a világnak, apró vércseppeket hagyva maguk után…

Az élet, bármennyiszer is próbálta szétválasztani őket, sosem járt sikerrel - ezt biztosították. Így sorsuk küzdelmes volt, de a két szívnek pont így volt tökéletes. Ha az élet kihívást állított eléjük, hát ők kétszeresen ugrották meg, véresre festve az egész égboltot, mert nincs oly két szív, amelyik, ha szereti egymást, találkozhatna lehetetlennel - ennek remek példája az a két szerencsétlen ember, aki ott feküdt az úton, a vércseppek ösvényének szívektől átellenes oldalán, egy-egy lyukkal a halott, hideg és merev testükön. 


End file.
